blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Andreia
Andreia is a Metal Attacker appearing exclusively in the True Ending of Blaster Master Zero 2. Its model number is NORA MA-02. Appearance While making her way across Area Ω in the hope of reuniting with Jason and Fred, Eve is accosted by Leibniz, who continues to be incredulous at the idea of a "defective doll" possessing her own drive and intends to mercy kill her using Garuda. Before he can open fire, however, a voice calls out to Eve, addressing her as a "fellow" Support Droid. The voice comes from the lingering AI spirit of Elfie, whose partner Roddy and their Metal Attacker Andreia were sucked into the inter-dimensional space of Area Ω and faced heavy losses when attempting to fight the Mutant Cocoon at the Area's core. Presenting Roddy's damaged Blaster Rifle, Eve gains Elfie's trust to pilot the tank, but Leibniz remains unconvinced of how real her conviction can actually be until Elfie challenges him to scan her - the fact that she gives off no physical or energy readings herself should be proof not only that her "soul" is all that remains, but that Support Droids at large possess them and all the attendant agency as living beings. Relenting after confirming Elfie's hypothesis, Leibniz briefs Eve on the true nature of the Emblems and orders her to remain alive until she can reunite with Jason before flying off. Specifications & Systems Andreia is superficially a blue carbon copy of SOPHIA III, equipped with a blend of its utility weapons and systems and its own exclusive water-themed tools. Its SP bar is likewise rendered in the original 8-notch format, and it has no "powered down" state. Unlike the last game's transition from Sophia III to Sophia Zero, Andreia does not inherit Life Ups from Gaia-SOPHIA. Instead, retrieving Fred from the rock outcropping just beyond Eve's on-foot start point in Area Ω reveals the locations of four Life Ups exclusive to Andreia, which extend its Life bar by 2 notches each. * Crusher Shot: The default main gun. * Acceleration Blast: Locked due to the state of both Andreia's repairs and Roddy's rifle. Eve eventually unleashes it with her newfound "purification energy" when challenging Drolrevo. * Warhead Missiles: Behave as the Sophia III versions, traveling endlessly forward and in a total 30-degree spread. * Spark Tackle: Behaves as previously seen, propelling Andreia forward to pass through mutants unharmed. * Water Trap: A subweapon exclusive to Andreia. Fires a slow-moving water ball that encases enemies in a traversable, pushable bubble for a brief time. Gunfire damages trapped enemies without breaking their encasement, as with those frozen by Jason's Absolute Comet subweapon. * Splash Booster: Adds short hops to Andreia's jumps with each successive press of the Jump Button, just like the Jump Booster option. * Aqua System: Mirrors Gaia-SOPHIA's Gaia System, allowing Andreia to recharge SP by submerging itself in pools of water throughout Area Ω. Poisoned pools offer no SP benefit; if there is an octopus acting as a pool's poison source, Eve must exit the tank and smack it with I-HIX before Andreia can jump in and recharge. Trivia * "NORA MA-02" was previously Sophia 3rd's model number when it was superficially remodeled for Blaster Master: Enemy Below, which may explain Andreia's appearance as a blue-colored Sophia III. * It is so far unknown whether Roddy and Elfie entered Area Ω and experienced a chronological shift, thereby being Jason and Eve's offspring as in Blaster Master: Blasting Again. The further proliferation of NORA-numbered Metal Attackers in the Zero timeline and Andreia having the more basic loadout of Sophia III instead of the more exotic arsenals of Gaia-SOPHIA or Sophia J-7 suggests this is not the case, though. Category:Blaster Master Zero 2 Category:Metal Attackers